


Touch Me More

by theawkwardturtleduck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sheith Positivity Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12808560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck
Summary: Podfic for Bosstoaster's work: Touch Me More.http://archiveofourown.org/works/11253795Ulaz is informed that humans require physical contact to stay healthy. Surely as (someone over-invested in Shiro) a medical professional, he must do something about this. This causes some misunderstandings.





	Touch Me More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touch Me More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11253795) by [BossToaster (ChaoticReactions)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticReactions/pseuds/BossToaster). 



> First time podficing!

https://soundcloud.com/user-326933351/touch-me-more

**Author's Note:**

> I had a great time recording this. :)
> 
> Remember, I did not write this story!
> 
> If you want to leave comments regarding the audio, I would love to hear them. If you would like to leave a comment regarding the work itself, please go over to the original work. (http://archiveofourown.org/works/11253795)
> 
> If you want to come talk to me, im theawkwardturtleduck on tumblr. :)


End file.
